mi gran secreto
by kena86
Summary: arnold se caso con lila, pero algo sucede en su despedida de soltero
1. Chapter 1

En la casa de huespedes.

-bonita despedida de soltero, arnold.,´¿pero no se supone que las chicas deberian estar aparte?- pregunto gerald, al observar el grupo de mujeres que hablaban. Los grupos de ambos sexos, estaban en la misma sala de la casa de arnold.

-bueno, lila penso que seria muy lindo que tuvieramos juntos nuestra despedida de solteros- dijo un poco incomodo.

-bien, de todas formas ya es tarde- dijo en voz baja el amigo

-¿tarde?, ¿tarde para que? arnold.

-pues.. Ya sabes lo que dicen: ¿Qué debe tener toda despedida de soltero?-confeso gerald. Algo incomodo

-¡oh!-. Sono el tiembre, ya estaban varios de los invitados, asi que debian ser la sorpresa de gerald-yo abro- pero cuando abrio la puerta -ah, eres tu.. No crei que vinieras.. Eh.. Vaya.. Has cambiado… ¡ah! Perdon.. Pasa- totalmente anonadado, y sorprendido que viniera, se olvido por completo de su situación actual.

En el grupo de las chicas (apartado del grupo de los chicos) hablan animadamente con lila (en realidad se reian de lo ilusa que era la pelirroja al creer que su vida de casada seria como cuento de hadas)- sera hermoso ver el amanecer en el techo, ¿no lo creen? ¿Dónde esta Arnold?- pregunto lila al ver a su alrededor y no encontrarlo.

-que raro, hace rato estaba por aquí- dijo phoebe, tambien observando-voy a buscarlo- se ofrecio y se retiro antes que alguien dijera algo.

Sono otra vez el timbre, Gerald abre la puerta-¡ya estan aquí!- exclamo abriendo paso, todos se sorprendieron al ver 2 parejas de stripers, entrando a la sala, y todos se juntan para verlos, lila estuvo renuente acercarse, pero se quedaba viendo por momentos, pero ¿Dónde esta Arnold?.

Si los invitados no hubieran estado distraidos en sus platicas, hubieran visto quien era la persona que Arnold dejo entrar, y tambien hubieran visto que phoebe regreso un poco alterada, que tambien se puso nervioso, y que al llegar junto a su novio, le susurro algo, que lo puso extremadamente sorprendido, y segundos despues, se retiraron.


	2. Chapter 2

9 meses despues. Después de que sus abuelos murieron, Arnold es el dueño de la casa de huespedes, aunque tiene un espacio para ofrecerse como representante, sus padres siguen ayudando a las comunidades apartadas alrededor del mundo, asi que lila es la que se la pasa en la casa atendiendo a los huespedes.

-Arnold, cariño, ¿te gustaria comer hamburguesas de soya?- pregunto lila, en su oficina que antes era el cuarto de los abuelos, pero Arnold no dijo nada, como si no la hubiera escuchado. Desde la boda, Arnold a cambiado se ha vuelto indiferente y antes era mas atento, como si algo lo distrajera, pero mas que nada pareciera que trata de mantenerse lejos de su esposa.

Esto desanima a lila, pero se obliga a pensar positivo "debe preocuparle algo del trabajo"-bien, tomare eso como un si, la comida estara lista en 2 horas-.

-mmm-fue lo unico que respondio.

-bien- lila se retira de la oficina.

Suena el celular, -¿hola?- contesta Arnold, sin darle importancia- ¿Qué?, ¿de que estas hablando?, ¿Qué?, si, pero.. ¿lo dices en serio?, ¿yo?, yo… voy para alla- ahora alterado, se levanta y baja lo mas rapido posible, pasando por el comedor.

-¿Arnold, que pasa?- pregunta lila al verlo pasar.

-¿eh?, es que.. Pasa algo.. En la oficina.. Tengo que irme rapido- sin decir mas corre como si su vida dependiera de ello. Dejando a lila muy confundida y preocupada.

25 horas despues, lila mas preocupada que de costumbre, junto a los inquilinos se preguntan donde estara Arnold. Después de 12 horas habian llamado a su jefe, para preguntar por el, solo dijo que estaria muy ocupado. Pero nada mas.

La puerta abre, y entra un hombre rubio con cabeza de balon. -¡Arnold!, por fin volviste estaba muy pre.. -.

-te dije que era algo urgente en la oficina- le corta arnold, que ni le permite acercarse, tiene ojeras, y se nota muy cansado, es normal que este de mal humor, apenas el dirige una mirada cuando se va a la habitacion. Por lo menos después de una hora, lila va a verlo, esta profundamente dormido, y asi esta por varias horas, definitivamente estuvo trabajando desde que salio de la casa.

Arnold finalmente despierta cuando lila hace un poco de ruido al entrar al cuarto-despierta dormilon, debes comer algo-.

-mmm… ya voy- Arnold se esfuerza por levantarse, aunque le gustaria seguir durmiendo, tambien tiene hambre.

Una vez en la mesa: -dime arnold, ¿de que se trato el trabajo?-.

-¿eh? ¿Trabajo?… ¿Qué?, ¡ah!, si si, ya tengo a quien representar, es una escritora de poemas, muy buena, su anterior agente se jubilo es una buena oportunidad-resumio Arnold con una mirada de estar recordando algo que lo alegraba, lila espero que Arnold le contara, pero se queda callado pensando para si mismo. Espero un largo rato, le dio oportunidad para terminarse su comida y le siguiera contando, pero ya no le contó nada, y ni insistio, solo se levanto y se regreso al cuarto a bañarse y cambiarse.

-vaya que arreglado estas. ¿acaso vas a salir?- pregunta lila triste, porque Arnold no solo no le contó sobre su nuevo trabajo, si no que ni siquiera ha estado con ella ni un ratito.

-pues claro, tengo que ponerme de acuerdo con mi cliente sobre la agenda profesional. - responde friamente arnold, como si la pregunta de lila lo molestara.

-oh- esto hiere a lila, pero se mantiene- pues.. ¿Qué quieres de cenar, cuando vuelvas?-

-no se si regrese, tal vez regrese hasta mañana.. O pasado mañana- responde el rubio apurandose.

-¿no quieres un lunch?- prppone lila dispuesta ir a la cocina.

-no.. No gracias, ya tengo prisa, debo irme, finalmente -arreglado toma su maleta y su maletin, lila se acomoda para recibir un beso de despedida, pero Arnold pasa a su lado ignorandola y con paso apurado sale de la casa.

Lila se va a su cuarto muy preocupada y deprimida.

En el hospital: -¿no deberias estar con tu esposa?- pregunta una mujer en cama. A la persona que le pregunta no le responde y sigue observando unas "cositas" muy pequeñas.


	3. Chapter 3

4 años despues:

Arnold esta apunto de retirarse, cuando Lila le habla-¡Arnold!-

-¿Qué quieres?, me tengo que ir-

-tus padres vienen de visita, llegan mañana- anuncia Lila, esperando ver una gran sonrisa en su esposo, pero en vez de tuvo una expresion que no pudo identificar.

-¿mis padres?, ¿mañana? Uhh.. Tendre que avisar a mi jefe para estar con ellos, entonces , volvere mas temprano-. Dice recuperando su fria postura y largandose.

Lila va al baño por unas pastillas contra la depresion, Arnold no lo sabe, últimamente ya no sabe nada de ella, Arnold cambio mucho después de casarse, pero las cosas empeoraron cuando le dieron su trabajo de representante, ya nunca esta en la casa, lo maximo que ha estado fuero han sido 4 dias en una semana, cuando se queda en casa parece que lo hace a fuerza, ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra, cuando ella trata de entablar conversacion, el le responde con respuestas cortas y evasivas. Sin mencionar que su deseo de tener hijos se esta destrozando, todavía tenia edad para tener hijos, pero es joven, trata de ser paciente, pero Arnold, ni siquiera parece interesado en tener hijos, de hecho no parece interesado en tener hijos, ¿deberia seguir en esta situación o darle fin y seguir adelante? Esperara después de la visita de sus suegros para tomar una decision.

En algun lado: -esta bien, yo la cuido- dice una mujer palpando la espalda de un hombre preocupado-.

Esa noche.

Arnold llega, algo tarde, pero llega antes que sus padres, sin saludar a su esposa, se cambia para darles la bienvenida.

Stella y Nails llegaron, ya empiezan a verse canas y arrugas que los abuelos no envidiarian.

-¡mama, papa! ¡que bueno verlos!- exclama Arnold abrazandolos. Pero Stella observa a Laila, una mujer sabe cuando las cosas no estan bien.-es una llegada sorpresa, no sabia que venian hasta esta mañana,- dice echandole una significativa mirada, como si le estuviera echando la culpa.

Es una noche agradable, sin mencionar que Arnoldo no le dirige la palabra a la pelirroja. Los padres de Arnoldo observan un poco preocupados el cuadro nada favorecedor, de hecho no unico se les ocurre es escuchar cada version.

Stella se lleva a laila a lavar platos, mientras Miles y Arnold se quedan en el comedor.

-eh.. Hijo, ¿Cómo van las cosas? - pregunta el padre.

-muy bien, el negocio va bien, la escritora es muy talentosa y le caen pedidos para escribir autogra…-empieza Arnold casi entusiasmado.

-eso no, he me referia a tu matrimonio, ¿esta todo bien?- vuelve a preguntar.

-ah, eso-responde sin darle importancia-pues estoy pensando.. Tu sabes.. en tomar una decisión, y tiene que ser deprisa, y además estoy pensando seriamente en mudarme-.

-¿en serio? ¿Por qué?- a Nails le extraña la respuesta de su hijo, pero aunque no lo mencione, sospecha que entre la frase esta la palabra "divorcio" y odio admitir que seria lo mejor.

En la cocina: Stella- querida ¿algo te preocupa?- pero Laila no responde, se pone a llorar sobre el hombro de su suegra.

En la mañana siguiente; Stella y Nails quieren que helga y Laila los acompañen de compras en el centro comercial, Arnold con gusto acepto, pero se notaba ansioso, como si quisiera correr fuera de la casa, pero tambien gusta de la compañía de sus padres.

Se notaba que es una mañana normal de una familia de compras, duraron asi por mas de tres horas, hasta que Stella se le antojo comprar unas gotas para los ojos tenian que ir a la farmacia que esta en la entrada del centro, Laila va a la cabeza y esta apunto de llegar a la puerta de la farmacia.

Pero la puerta se abre, y por poco choca con la persona que sale y sus niños.

-¡Helga!- exclama alegremente laila al ver a la rubia saliendo de la farmacia, ahora es una mujer hermosa, su cabello tiene un lindo esponjado, para ser ahora una mujer mayor tenia un excelente diseño de ropa puesta y un par de niños (niño y niña) de 4 años con… cabeza de balon. -¿ah?- como la de Arnold.

-¡dios mio!.. Esos.. Niños se parecen a.. a..- Stella no sabia si articular la frase o no, esta confundida ¿se lo esta imaginando?.

-eh, pues.. Yo solo..-helga parecia sorprendida por la repentina aparicion de la familia shortman, incluso Arnold parecia quedarse de piedra. En especial por que los pequeños niños al notarlo se acercaron rapidamente. -¡¿adonde?-

-¿papa, vas a veniar a la casa? A Stella se le subio la fiebre- dice el niño visiblemente preocupado.

-¡a Stella se le subio la fiebre! ¡¿Por qué no me llamaste?- exclama Arnold olvidando por completo a sus padres y a Laila.

-¡no me grites frente a los niños! ¡apenas le subio la fiebre! ¡no hay tiempo para llamarte! ¡ni siquiera para discutir! ¡y si no te importa ya nos tenemos que ir! ¡phillip! ¡Gertie! ¡vamonos!-ordena Helga, los niños obedecen sin rechistar.

-¡oye, espera! ¡voy contigo!- dice Arnold, sus padres estan sorprendidos de que los deje asi nada mas, jalan a Laila, quien sigue muda, Arnold se va en el auto de helga, mientras sus padres le siguen en su carro.

Llegan a un departamento grande y lujoso, llegando los recibio Olga, evidentemente la niñera-hermanita, que bueno que llegaste, sigue igual, bueno, le bajo un poco la temperatura, pero lento y.. ¡oh! ¡visitas!-

-mami- la niña en la cama de su mama se parecia su mama, solo era castaña, su nariz y sonrisa se parecian a Arnold, y el brillo de sus ojos era igual al de sus hermanos.

-¿te sientes mejor, Stella?- pregunta Helga mas tranquila, Stella asiente.

-hola nena- se acerca Arnold.

-hola papi- saluda la pequeña Stella, mientras la otra y su esposo llegaban. -¿y ellos?- pregunta la niña sorprendida de la llegada repentina de varias personas.

Helga finalmente da cuenta de que Arnold , sus padres y su esposa estan en su casa.

-¡hola, nena! ¡somos tus abuelitos!- dice abuela Stella antes de que alguien la interrumpa.

-¡en serio! ¡genial! - dice Phil.

-¿mas abuelitos?- se pregunto gertie.

-hijo, creo que debemos hablar sobre tu "gran secreto"- dice Nails muy serio y señalo las sillas del balcon del departamento.

Helga no puso objeciones, de hecho no dijo nada, dejo que Stella conociera a sus nietos, Olga preparo café alegremente, mientras Laila, Arnold y Helga hablan en el balcon a puerta cerrada, ella solo vio atravez del vidrio, el cambio de expresiones de todos, el enojo y contrariedad de nails, la pena y angustia de Arnold, la tristeza y enojo de Laila, por un momento creyo que entrarian en una acolarada discusion, pero no, los 3 individuos fuera, hacian gala de resolver sus conflictos con palabras, ya era muy tarde cuando terminaron de hablar, Helga servia la cena para su pequeños cabezas de balon.

-Buenas noches, Helga, fue un gusto verte- dice Laila antes de irse, a Helga le desconcerto sus sinceras palabras. ¿fue un gusto?

-¿eh? ¿Qué paso "cabeza de balon"?-pregunta Helga totalmente contrariada.

-Todo esta muy bien, Helga- responde Arnold, tiene una expresion cansada, pero le parecia identificar un alivio en su voz y en sus ojos, evidentemense te quito un gran peso de encima.

-¿Qué hay de cenar, nuerita?- pregunta Neils todavía con una cara contrariada, pero no sonaba enojado, si no satisfecho, sorprendiendo todavía mas a helga, pensando si debio hacer cuando era reportera en la clase de periodismo y escuchar tras la pared, pero Arnold abraza a Helga, aunque sigue sin entender, siente que las cosas en adelante sean mejores.

Stella se queda con la pequeña Stella para ver el progreso de la niña, la cual se recupera satisfactoriamente junto con sus padres y hermanos, si Helga estaba sorprendida de la sorpresas del dia anterior, aun le sorprendio saber que Arnoldo y Laila se divorciaron a primera hora del dia, y que esta al salir de la casa exclamo "¡alla voy, Ernie!" tal parece que de algun modo Laila le era infiel a Arnold con el pensamiento, después a la brevedad, Arnold y Helga se casaron por el civil e iglesia, y la familia se fue vivir a la casa de huespedes. a pesar de que estuvieron 4 años ocultando a su familia, y los unicos que lo sabian eran Phoebe y Gerald, o tal vez sabian mas de los que esperaban, al parecer su miedo no tenia fundamentos, ahora que ven que las cosas no salieron tan mal, debieron hacerle frente desde el principio y ahorrarse problemas.


End file.
